


HYUNGS

by alymarie18



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alymarie18/pseuds/alymarie18
Summary: "hyung help please.""I didn't mean to.""Why did you do this?""i'm sorry.""i love you.""i don't understand.""please stop.""Why don't you care anymore?""We are going to be okay."





	1. 1

different stories about maknae's and their hyungs


	2. Bomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomin doesn't tell his hyungs his fear.

"Wow this is going to be so much fun!" Daeyeol exclaimed as he looked up at the zip line the group was going to go on, the others all yelled in agreement. Since they are a pretty big group nobody noticed the youngest not sharing their excitement. 

"Alright, lets split you guys up into pairs." The MC announced, it was the second episode of their activity variety show. As he paired everyone off it was down to the final four he was the only one who noticed how pale Bomin was and made up his mind. "Bomin and Daeyeol will be the final pair." 

"Awww the oldest and the baby." The members cooed, Joochan looked at Bomin concerned at how pale the younger boy was. He was also the only member who knew about Bomin's crush on the oldest and leader. 

'Crap' Bomin thought to himself, he smiled slightly when Daeyeol walked over to him, he was trying to calm his racing heart caused from his fear of heights and fear that Daeyeol would figure out about his crush.

"Are you excited Minnie?" Daeyeol asked throwing his arm around the slightly smaller boys shoulder, Bomin tired not to tense and smiled slightly.

"Yeah it should be fun, I've never done this before...have you?" Bomin asked curiously, Daeyeol shook his head a huge grin forming on his face.

"Nope, but i've always wanted to try it and now I get to try it with my favorite person." Daeyeol announced patting Bomin on the head, the younger boy squealed internally but just laughed softly ducking out from under Daeyol's offending hand.

"its not good to have favorites hyung." Bomin scolded, Daeyeol just laughed as the younger boy ran off to the snack cart with Daeyeol chasing after him everyone laughing in amusement.

Everyone had already gone down the zip line and the final four were up; Donghyun and Joochan would go first and Daeyeol and Bomin would be going after them. They had four zip lines prepared, all of them would be racing against each other to the bottom and whoever was last had to pay for lunch for everyone. Joochan and Bomin were standing slightly back as the older two got fitted for their harnesses, Joochan took Bomin's arm gently turning him to look at him.

"Hey.. Minnie...What's wrong?" Joochan asked worried, the younger boy was deathly pale and Joochan could see his hands were shaking a little.

"n.nothing Hyung, I'm fine." Bomin said trying to laugh it off but failing miserably, blinking his eyes rapidly as tears filled them. Joochan's eyes widened in shock turning to look at the two older boys who were just getting done. 

"Hy!.." Joochan was cut off when Bomin quickly placed his hand over the older boys mouth, Bomin shook his head frantically when Joochan nodded, Bomin took his hand away taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine hyung. its not that high." Bomin lied quickly pinching his cheeks lightly to get some color back, Joochan just eyed him anxiously.

"You two..its your turn!" Donghyun called out motioning them over, Joochan took Bomin's hand squeezing it gently.

"Are you okay?" the man who was helping Bomin asked softly. Joochan was already done and went to stand beside the other two while they waited for Bomin.

"I..its safe right?" Bomin asked nervously trying to discreetly wipe his sweaty palms on his pants, the older man smiled gently patting the young boys head gently.

"It is..but if your too scared you can always ride double with one of the others, I see lots of people do that as well." He assured him, Bomin bit his lip he didn't want to look like a baby. Bomin wanted to provve that he could do it he knew that his hyungs would tease him (lovingly of course) if they knew how scared he was of heights. 

"Is Bomin okay?" Donghyun asked concerned, it hadn't taken the others this long to get fitted and do the zip line. Joochan bit his lip he wanted to tell the older boys especially Daeyeol but he knew that Bomin didn't want anyone to know. 

"...he's afraid of heights." Joochan blurted before covering his mouth in shock, Daeyeol looked at him in surprise before going over to Bomin and seeing the absolute terror on his face.

"Minnie..why didn't you say anything?" Daeyeol demanded resting his hand on the younger boys shoulder. Bomin took a deep breath trying not to freak out.

"W..what do you mean hyung?" Bomin stammered, Daeyeol back hugged him and started walking towards the bridge you could stand on to watch people doing the zip line "NO!"

"Ease...hyung's got you." Daeyeol soothed, Bomin squirmed around in his arms until he was turne daround and threw his arms around the older boys neck pressing close. 

"I..can't do it." Bomin whispered, Daeyeol rubbed his back soothingly moving them towards the one man who had helped Bomin earlier.

'Could we go down together?" Daeyeol asked cuirously, the man nodded and started to hook them up together.

"you're going to have to lift him up, and you have to wrap your legs around his waist." The man instructed, the others waiting on the ground were getting anxious and concerned since it was taking so long. 

"Lets do it his way too." Joochan suggested, Donghyun looked at him in surprise but looked at Bomin seeing the tears now slipping down his cheeks, his face now flushed in embarrassment. 

"Sounds good, we will be able to race fairly." Donghyung rinned going along with Joochan's plan, Joochan snorted and jumped up into the older boys arms wrapping his legs around him.

 

"I hope everything's ok. " Y murmured pacing back and forth anxiously. TAG caught his hand and motioned towards the four boys.

"I think Bomin's afraid of heights. " He explained, unlike Joochan who had a huge grin on his face as he waved to them, Bomin had his face buried in Daeyeol's neck.

"I really wish he would tell us these things." Y sighed, finally the boys took off they were yelling in excitement and laughing in delight, Bomin felt like he was going to die but Daeyeol kept rubbing his back and trying to keep him calm so that they wouldn't get tangled up once they reached the bottom. 

"heyy..Hey its over we are on the ground you can open your eyes now.' Donghyun called over to the two, Daeyeol grabbed at Bomin's arms trying to get him to let go but the younger boy cried out keeping his tight grip on the older boy and refusing to let him go.

"Minnie, come on I can't breathe." Daeyeol laughed softly, Bomin took a deep breath but finally let go and stood beside Daeyeol shaking slightly. Quickly getting out of his harness Daeyeol turned to Bomin who looked like hew as about to pass out and quickly started to get the harness off him.

"I..never again please promise me I can't do it again." Bomin sobbed, Daeyeol finally got him free and picked him up, in any other circumstances the oldest boy would tease him but he was too concerned. 

"Of course Minnie, lets go to the others." Daeyeol soothed, the four made their way to the others who started talking anxiously.

"Shh, he's sleeping he must have really been scared." TAG said softly nodding towards the younger boy who was sound asleep, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Is he okay?" Y asked anxiously, Daeyeol nodded slightly rubbing the youngest boys back gently.

'Yes..lets go home.' Daeyeol murmured, they hurried to the two vans and quickly got in. Daeyeol normally sat in the front but because he was still holding Bomin he went into the back, he kept the younger curled up on his lap. "I"ll always keep you safe Minnie."


End file.
